


Reformed Supervillains

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: A Whole Mess of Children with Superhero Parents [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on that one episode with the time ghost things, Cisco attracts the bad guys, Even if they aren't bad guys anymore, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Hartley Rathaway is attractive, anyone with functioning eyes can see that. He’s also a posh asshole who could have the world on its knees at his feet if he wanted to. Why would he possibly want a nerd like Cisco?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a larger 'verse in my head that has approximately three other pieces in the works. I have absolutely no idea when those pieces are going to be finished, so enjoy this mess of a fic that I had way too much fun writing.

“When are you going to tell him?” Caitlin asked once Barry and Hartley had left the Cortex.

“What?” Cisco asked, looking up from his desktop.

“When will you tell Hartley how you feel about him?” Caitlin asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I saw the look in your eyes when you thought he had a date. You love him.”

Cisco sighed, realizing there was no point in denying it. “He can do so much better than me,” he said softly. “Why would he settle for me?”

There was a quiet gasp from the door that caused Cisco to spin around to see Hartley standing in the doorway, gloves in hand. “I forgot to put my gauntlets up,” he said softly, setting them on the desk. “It wouldn’t be settling.” he put a hand on top of Cisco’s where it rested on the desk. “Why would you think that it would be?”

Cisco stared at Hartley, shocked, for a moment before he smiled, soft and self-deprecating. “Because you’re perfect Hart,” Cisco answered, putting a hand on top of Hartley’s “Why would you want an idiot like me?”

“You’re not an idiot,” Hartley said quietly, cupping Cisco’s cheek with his free hand. “You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

Cisco’s smile turned real and bright, leaning in to kiss Hartley with exuberance and caution.

Hartley kissed Cisco back with just as much fervor. “I have to go,” Hartley said softly, resting his forehead against Cisco’s. “And I don’t think you want to meet my parents just yet.”

Cisco laughed softly, pressing another kiss to Hartley’s lips. “Go make nice with your parents, we can have our first date tomorrow.”

“I’d like that,” Hartley said with a surprisingly shy smile and one more sweet kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cisco nodded, his grin bright. “I’ll put your gauntlets up, you go have fun.”

“How can I?” he asked. “You’re not coming with me.”

Cisco snorted. “Sweet talker.”

"Tu amas mis dulces palabras," Hartley said with a smirk.

“Go,” Cisco said, “You’ve been trying to make up with your parents all year. I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“And if I need moral support after?”

“You know where I keep the spare key,” Cisco said, “Swing by if you need to.”

“I will,” Hartley said in a way that let Cisco know that Hartley would be by his apartment sometime tonight.

* * *

“How’d it go?” Cisco asked when Hartley let himself into Cisco’s apartment sometime around 11.

Hartley didn’t answer, he just crossed the room and curled into Cisco on the couch. He grumbled something Cisco didn’t quite catch into his shoulder.

“That bad, huh?” Cisco said, setting his tablet aside to wrap his arms around Hartley. “Wanna talk about it?”

Hartley shook his head. “Can I sleep here tonight?” he asked instead.

“Of course,” Cisco said, squeezing Hartley once before standing up, taking Hartley with him. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I like that idea,” Hartley said, following Cisco to his room and accepting the t-shirt and sweats that matched the ones Cisco was wearing. Once Hartley was ready for bed, he put his glasses on the nightstand and crawled under the covers to curl up against Cisco’s side. “I think I love you Cisco,” he said quietly against Cisco’s shoulder.

“Well I know that I love you,” Cisco said back, into Hartley’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

Hartley hummed softly before he drifted off to sleep, head still pillowed on Cisco’s shoulder as the other engineer followed his new boyfriend into dreamland.

* * *

"Snart's back in town," Hartley commented one day about a week later.

"Good to know," Cisco said, glancing up from his project. "And you felt the need to inform me because...?"

“He and Barry are going to be together before Christmas."

Cisco actually set the device down, looking across the room at his boyfriend. "Care to repeat that?" he asked, "Because it sounded like you thought Barry wanted to date _Snart_ , as in, _Leonard Snart_ , as in _Captain Cold_?"

"From what I've been told, Snart's rehabilitated, he's a good guy now," Hartley said, crossing the room.

Cisco hummed noncommittally.

"I seem to remember being led to believe that you were rather fond of rehabilitated villains." 

"Maybe I'm overly fond of one," Cisco replied, pulling Hartley in for a kiss.

Hartley laughed against Cisco's lips. "You'll see," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"You're already playing matchmaker," Cisco groaned, "Aren't you?"

"Maybe," Hartley admitted. "The Legends and Arrow crews are coming for some sort of 'Yay, we're not dead,' party, since our base is larger than both of the others."

"Do the Legends even have a base?" Cisco wondered aloud as Hartley began picking over his project.

"The Waverider," Hartley said absentmindedly as he slid a component into place. "But that thing can barely hold their team, let alone the rest of us."

Cisco hummed before he threw his arms around Hartley, eliciting a shriek the other would later deny, and pulling Hartley away from the workbench. "Why are you working on my project?"

Hartley shrugged, mouth open to respond when the Flash alarm went off.

"Time to be superheroes."

* * *

"What exactly did you put in the drinks?" Cisco asked. "I saw parts of everyone that I never wanted to see."

"Nothing special," Hartley said with a shrug. "Just some vodka."

"And for Barry?" Cisco asked, not quite sure he believed Hartley.

"Super vodka," Hartley answered. "I got the recipe right last week and I've been waiting for this to break it out."

Cisco sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "You're insane."

"Thank you," Hartley said with a bright, happy grin before it turned flirtatious. "I do think I know a way to get those images out of your head if you want."

"Oh?" Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hartley grinned as he pressed a deep kiss to Cisco's lips, throwing a leg over Cisco to straddle his boyfriend. "Is it working?" 

"I don't know," Cisco mused, "Come back here and let me see."

Hartley leaned back in, kissing Cisco again, and again, and again.

* * *

"Harry's going to blow his top," Cisco mused, watching most of the Arrow team, most of the Legends team, Jessie, and Lisa. "You know this, right?"

"Which is why he isn't going to find out," Jessie groaned as Sara passed her a bottle of aspirin and a mug of coffee. "Right Cisco?"

Cisco hummed noncommittally, arms crossed over his chest, mouth open to retort when Harry's voice came from the doorway.

"Do I even want to know what happened here last night Ramon?" he asked with a sigh.

"It wasn't my fault!" Cisco declared, throwing his hands in the air. "Why do you always think it's my fault?"

A chorus of groans came from the group mainlining caffeine behind Cisco.

"How are you not hungover?" Felicity groaned.

"I knew somebody," he tried not to glare at Hartley too much, "Would spike the punch."

Harry sighed, "Where's Allen?"

"I'm sure you don't want to know," Lisa piped up from the coffee pot. “Last I saw, he and Lenny were getting a bit...frisky."

Cisco pulled a face, really not needing those mental images.

"Please tell me we had at least one designated hero last night," Harry said, dad voice in full effect.

"That would be us," Oliver said, coming into the kitchen with Dig trailing behind. "It was quiet, nothing the police couldn't handle."

Harry sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Somebody go find Allen," he said, turning to leave the room, pausing a moment when he saw Jessie sandwiched between Lisa and Sara. Cisco saw his fleeting smile for a moment before he turned the rest of the way and left the room.

"Okay," Cisco said, clapping his hands, "Who knows how to cook?"

"Oliver," Felicity, Dig, Thea, and Laurel said in unison.

"I'm not cooking for everyone by myself," Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll help," Len said from the doorway, perfectly put together except for a very obvious hickey half covered by the collar of his shirt.

Oliver looked at Len, taking in the hickey and the smirk. "Fine," he said, not happy about it, especially when Barry slipped around Len and greeted the group hovering around the coffee machine with hugs.

"Breakfast?" the speedster asked, brightly, accepting the mug of coffee Felicity handed him.

"Looks like your boyfriend," Oliver spit the word out like it was poisonous. "And I are on breakfast duty. So everyone else out," he shoved everyone towards the door. "I'll let you know when you can come back."

Everyone grumbled, but left anyway, congregating by the computers in the Cortex.

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked, perched on the edge of the desk, sipping his coffee.

"Probably the same place you went with Lenny last night," Lisa commented dryly. "Are you sure you aren't a vampire? Because that was one hell of a hickey on my brother."

Barry flushed, a grin hidden behind his mug. "Len was so much worse," he retorted. "Only reason I'm not covered in hickies much worse than Len's is because of my speed healing."

Lisa pulled a face. "TMI Barry, there are some things I don't need to know about my older brother."

Barry's grin turned into a smirk. "You started it, Lise."

She stuck her tongue out at Barry. "I'm going to find a shower, anyone coming with me?"

Sara, Jessie, Kendra, Thea, Felicity, and Laurel followed once Barry pointed them in the right direction.

“So, you and Snart?” Dig commented, leaning against the wall across from Barry when he came back from the shower.

“Yep,” Barry agreed. “Problem?”

“Just hoping to head off Oliver,” Dig responded. “Does he make you happy?”

“He does,” Barry said, smile soft.

“Then that’s good enough for me,” Dig said.

“And Oliver?”

“I’ll make it be good enough for him.”

“Thanks, Dig,” Barry said before turning to Cisco. “Someone needs to go find Caitlin.” 

“Have fun with that,” Cisco retorted. “I saw enough of everyone last night.”

Barry snorted and hopped down from the desk, setting the empty coffee mug on the desk as he went to search for Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/20-18 for Spanish


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco met the kid just walking through the Cortex.

He backtracked, looking at the kid who was doing what looked like math homework. “Hey,” he said, drawing the kid’s attention. “Who are you?”

“Michael,” the kid answered, barely looking up from his homework.

“What are you doing here Michael?” Cisco asked, fidgeting with his tablet.

“Daddy went to find Poppa,” Michael said with a shrug. “He told me to wait here.” Michael paused, looking up at Cisco, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Cisco,” he said, automatically offering a hand for Michael to shake.

Michael shook his hand, and Cisco opened his mouth to ask another question when Len and Barry came into the Cortex.

“You ready to go Michael?” Len asked, “Aunt Lisa’s coming over for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, shoving his folder into the Flash backpack Cisco hadn’t seen before, going to Len and grabbing his and Barry’s hands, smiling up at them.

“See you tomorrow Cisco!” Barry called, laughing as Michael pulled him out of the Cortex.

“You alright?” Caitlin asked, pulling her coat on as she crossed the Cortex.

“I need to go find Hartley,” Cisco muttered, turning around and going to find his partner.

* * *

“Did you know Snart had a kid?” Cisco asked, finding Hartley in the lab, fiddling with his gloves.

“Lisa or Len?” Hartley asked absentmindedly.

“How are you not freaking out about this?” Cisco asked. “Leonard. Snart. Has. A. Kid!”

“I think he’d be a good dad,” Hartley said. “All the shit his father put him through, he and Barry will be good parents.”

“That’s my issue though!” Cisco said, flailing. “Nobody told me! Barry has a kid! My best friend has a kid, and he didn’t tell me!”

“Alright,” Hartley stood up, putting a hand on each of Cisco’s shoulders. “You need to calm down.” Hartley pushed Cisco gently to sit on a lab stool. “Calm down Cisquito, breathe with me.”

Cisco leaned forward, resting his forehead against Hartley’s chest, breathing in time with Hartley as Hartley carded gentle fingers through Cisco’s hair.

“Better?” Hartley asked a few minutes later.

Cisco nodded against Hartley’s chest. “Can we go home?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Hartley said, “Do you need to get anything?”

“Just my jacket,” Cisco said, standing. “I’m tired.”

“We can pick up something to eat on the way home,” Hartley said, wrapping an arm around Cisco’s shoulders.

“Chinese?” Cisco asked, slightly more awake.

“Of course,” Hartley said with a fond smile.

Cisco smiled and the couple left the lab.

* * *

“Mick has a daughter.”

“Hmm?” Cisco looked up to see Caitlin standing in the door.

“Her name is Lindsey. She’s five.”

“Have you met her?” Cisco asked, turning to look at the doctor.

“Tomorrow,” she said, biting her lip, “I just...she’s five Cisco, what if she thinks I’m trying to steal her dad from her? What if she hates me?”

“Hey,” Cisco stood up and pulled Caitlin into a tight hug. “You’ll be fine, she’ll love you and it’ll be great, like Barry and Michael.”

“You think?” Caitlin asked, sounding small in a way that was very unlike her.

“Of course,” Cisco answered, “You’re great with kids Cait.”

“Thanks Cisco,” Caitlin said, wiping a few tears from her eyes with a cautious smile.

“Of course,” Cisco said with a shrug. “So, Hartley’s got dinner with his parents again tonight. Do you want to get some take-out and watch shitty movies on Netflix?”

“That sounds like a really good idea,” Caitlin nodded. “But I get to pick the restaurant.”

“Fair enough,” Cisco said with a nod, grabbing his jacket. “Ready to go?”

Caitlin nodded, following Cisco out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/20/18 for Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Hartley froze for a moment before turning to look at Cisco. “Not really,” he said slowly when it looked like Cisco was waiting for an answer. “It never seemed like something that was important, considering everything else that was going on with my parents. Have you?”

“Recently,” Cisco answered, “With Michael and Lindsey and when I was younger, I always imagined maybe a couple of kids. Or a dog, a dog would be-”

“Cisco,” Hartley cut his boyfriend off with a gentle hand over his mouth. “Is this something you really want?”

Cisco nodded. “I just...it’s been kind of, there, lately. Made me think.”

“That could be dangerous,” Hartley said teasingly. “What were you thinking? Adoption, surrogacy?”

“I’ve actually talked to Harry,” Cisco said, “He said, um, he said that on his Earth, in his STAR labs, that there’s a...a process, I guess is the best word, that allows men to carry a fetus to term.”

“Is that, could Harry do that for us?”

“It was his project,” Cisco nodded. “He just needs to get the equipment.”

Hartley nodded, biting his lip in thought. “Is this something you want to do?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco said with a nod.

“Okay,” Hartley agreed, “But first,” he pulled away and went to get a small box from the pocket of his jacket. “Marry me?”

“Seriously?” Cisco asked, watching as Hartley opened the box, revealing a silver band with slightly darker striations that reminded Cisco of sound waves and vibrations. “Of course. Yes. Always.”

Hartley smiled, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on Cisco’s finger, pulling him in for a kiss. “I have a friend at City Hall, we could go tomorrow and get everything finalized.”

“And people say I’m the impatient one,” Cisco chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Hey Cisco,” Barry said cheerily. “You’re getting in late.”

“Hartley and I had something to do this morning,” Cisco explained, looking over Barry’s shoulder. “Special day for Michael?”

“Len sent pictures,” Barry confirmed, turning to look at Cisco, the ring on his hand catching Barry’s eye. “Did Hartley propose?” he asked excitedly.

“He did,” Cisco said with a soppy smile, “That’s what we were doing this morning.”

“Dude!” Barry protested, “I don’t need that kind of detail about your sex life!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Cisco said, rolling his eyes. “We went to City Hall this morning.”

“You did not!” Barry gasped, realizing what Cisco was implying. “Francisco Ramon, tell me you didn’t get married without telling me or Caitlin.”

“It’s Rathaway-Ramon now, actually,” the engineer said with a shit-eating grin. “We decided to hyphenate.”

“Cisco!” Barry shrieked.

“What did Cisco do this time?” Caitlin asked, walking into the Cortex.

“He got _married_ this morning,” Barry announced. “ _Without telling us!_ ”

“Is this a bad time to tell you Mick and I got married last month?” Caitlin asked sheepishly.

“What?!?” Barry exclaimed. “Am I the only one in this room who isn’t married?”

“Don’t be jealous Bar,” Cisco said, clapping his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Snart’ll make an honest man of you yet.”

Barry groaned and Cisco laughed as he left the Cortex to hunt down Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

“I kind of just assumed I would be a carrier,” Cisco said with a shrug. “You see more people outside of the labs than I do. Plus, you go out with Barry sometimes on Flash business.”

“Are you sure?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco nodded, “I thought about it after I talked to Harry and it just makes sense.”

“Alright,” Hartley agreed. “So what do we need to do?”

“Ever see the movie Junior?” Cisco asked, pulling out a bottle of pills. “Begins kind of like that, a month of pills, then some more science, then I’m pregnant.”

Hartley nodded, handing Cisco a bottle of water to take the first pill.

* * *

“You feeling okay?”

Cisco nodded, passing through the kitchen. “Yeah, why?”

“You were tossing and turning all night,” Hartley said as the kettle boiled, both of them had cut coffee when they started the process. “Did you Vibe in your sleep?”

“Maybe,” Cisco allowed, “Could have just been a weird dream.”

“What was it about?”

“It was a birthday party. Us, all the guys, and like 20 kids. It was crazy, and-”

“And?” Hartley asked, handing Cisco a mug.

“There was an attack,” Cisco said quietly. “He went for the kids, rather than any of us. He...there was one little boy, I think he was ours, and the guy took him, and then...then I woke up.”

Hartley thought for a moment. “Well,” he said, “I don’t know if any of that’s going to come true, or if it was more than a bad dream. But if it was, we’ll deal with it when it happens, okay?”

“Okay,” Cisco nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Hartley said with a grin. “Come on, or we’ll be late to work.”

* * *

“You okay Cait?” Cisco asked as the doctor started looking distinctly green.

“No,” she said quietly, “Give me a minute.”

“Sure thing,” Cisco said, carefully moving the trash can closer just in case.

Several minutes later, when Caitlin no longer looked ready to blow chunks, Cisco tried again. “What’s up?” he asked, leaning against the computer desk to look at her.

“I think I’m pregnant,” she said quietly. “I haven’t taken a test yet, but the signs are all there.”

“Here,” Cisco passed her a test from the small stash he had from when he and Hartley were still trying.

“Why do you have these?” Caitlin asked, fiddling with the test.

“Haven’t gotten rid of them yet,” Cisco said with a shrug. “Go pee on the stick, Snow.”

Caitlin nodded, standing and going to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with the stick in her hand.

“So?” he asked, looking at her. “What did it say?”

“Positive,” she said faintly. “I didn’t...I’m pregnant.”

“Is this a congratulations moment?” Cisco asked, “Because it was for me, but I can’t tell if it is for you.”

“I think so,” she said, sitting in her chair and staring at the test.

“Looks like our kids are gonna be close in age, at least,” Cisco offered. “I think Mick’ll be excited, he’s always been good with Lindsey and Michael.” 

Caitlin nodded before the first part of Cisco’s sentence registered. “Your kid? Did you and Hartley get a surrogate?”

“No,” Cisco answered, “There’s a thing from Earth-2 that lets guys get pregnant. So,” he spread his arms a bit. “I’m pregnant.”

“That’s…” Caitlin looked at Cisco. “How does that work?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco shrugged, “Not my branch of science, you could talk to Harry if you were interested.”

“Maybe later,” Caitlin mused. “How close are we talking? For science’s sake.”

“About two months, I think.”

“Does Barry know?”

“No,” Cisco said, “I will tell him, it’s just...Barry’s the absolute worst at keeping secrets, and I know it’s an old wives tale, about too many people knowing too early, but-”

“Better safe than sorry?” Caitlin asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Cisco said sheepishly, “Is that stupid?”

“Not at all, I’ve seen you do stupid stuff, it usually involves explosions. This is just caution. So what are we going to do today?”

“What we do every day,” Cisco grinned. “Save the world!”


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think of the name Matteo?” Cisco asked, looking at Hartley over the top of the baby naming book he was skimming through.

“I like it,” Hartley nodded. “Is that his name?”

Cisco nodded slowly, the hand not holding the book rubbing circles on his eight-month belly. “Yeah, I think it is. Matteo Zachary Rathaway-Ramon.”

“I like the sound of that,” Hartley said with a nod. “I’m gonna head to bed, you coming?”

Cisco looked at the clock across the room. “Yeah,” he nodded, setting his book down and reaching a hand out for Hartley to help him up off the couch. “We’re going on an adventure Hart,” he mumbled into the crook of his husband’s neck.

“I think we’ve already started our adventure,” Hartley responded. “We’re in the middle.”

* * *

“How come you never had any morning sickness?” Caitlin asked, both petulant and curious.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said with a shrug. “I just didn’t. Harry said that it would be more likely to be worse than a normal woman’s pregnancy. I guess I just got lucky.”

“Hmm,” Caitlin looked about to say something when Barry Flashed through the Cortex to the bathroom.

“Did he look a little green to you?” Cisco asked, looking after Barry.

“A bit,” Catlin said with a frown. “Something’s not right, he doesn’t get sick.”

Barry came back to the Cortex, at much slower than normal speed, with a groan.

“You feeling okay Bar?” Cisco asked when Barry finally reached the computer desk and collapsed into a chair.

“I think I’m dying,” the speedster groaned. “I keep puking, and look,” here Barry pulled up his shirt. “My abs are gone!”

Cisco and Caitlin both looked, noticing that Barry’s abs were, indeed, gone, odd considering that they had been there when Barry had woken up from his coma and had never left. What was located on Barry’s stomach instead was a small bump that looked vaguely familiar to Cisco.

“Dude,” he said, nudging Barry to get his attention, “I think you might be pregnant.”

“That’s…” Barry paused. “Is that possible?”

“Maybe?” Caitlin said tentatively. “I can run a couple of tests if you want.”

Barry nodded. “I-I think I need to talk to Len.”

“Well, you’re the boss, go get your man.”

“Pee in the cup first,” Catlin said, shoving a sample cup that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere in his face.

Barry did, peeing in the cup and returning it to her before dashing out of the lab, just under Flash speeds.

“Children, children, everywhere,” Cisco muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Cisco went into labor while he was being held hostage, in a bank robbery that was so incompetent that all it was all Cisco could do to not cringe, even during contractions.

Things got more complicated when some idiot near the front of the bank decided to be a hero as the moronic robbers were getting away with maybe $100 total and one of the robbers shot him. In the leg, but the robber looked like he had never shot anyone before in his life, and started swinging the gun around, obviously not caring where he pointed it.

“That’s not going to end well,” Cisco muttered to himself.

He was proven right less than a minute later when Captain Cold and Pied Piper showed up and proved that Hartley Rathaway-Ramon was not, in fact, bulletproof by taking two separate bullets to the gut.

Cisco felt cold in a way that had nothing to do with the robbers who found their feet frozen to the ground as he scrambled up and over to Hartley.

“Cisco,” Hartley mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Had to make a bank run,” Cisco answered, ignoring a contraction and pressing his overshirt to the bullet wounds. “Tell me you called the others,” he snapped at Len.

“Ambulance is on the way,” Len answered. “We’ll get them to drop us at STAR Labs. How long have you been in labor?”

“About the time these idiots came in,” Cisco answered. “I was just about to leave.”

Len nodded. “Harry’s waiting back at the labs. He’ll take care of you, Caitlin will take care of Hart.”

“Fine,” Cisco said as the EMTs entered the bank.

* * *

Hartley woke with a start, finding himself in the medical bay at STAR Labs. Turning his head, he saw Cisco in a chair next to his bed. “Cisquito?”

“Hey!” Cisco jumped in his chair, but not as much as he might have. “You’re an asshole, did you know that?” 

“What happened?” Hartley asked, trying to sit up and quickly giving up with a grimace.

“Try this,” Cisco handed Hartley the bed remote. “You got shot, twice, and you’ve been unconscious for three days.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to get shot.”

“I know you didn’t, even you’re not asshole enough to do that. But you missed-” Cisco trailed off and pulled a small bassinet closer before pulling out a small baby, bundled in blankets. “Meet your son,” he said quietly.

Hartley leaned as close to Cisco and Matteo as he could without pulling on his stitches too much. Cisco rolled his eyes and nudged Hartley over before sitting on the bed next to his husband, shifting Matteo to Hartley’s arms and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“You scared the fuck out of me Hart,” Cisco mumbled, head a comforting weight on Hartley’s shoulders as the darker skinned man fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/20/18 for Spanish


	7. Chapter 7

“My mom wants to meet Matt.”

Hartley looked up from the surprisingly intense process of giving Matt a bottle. “Do you want your mother to meet Matt?”

“I’m not sure,” Cisco was biting his lip, “I mean, she’s always wanted grandkids, but she was kind of a bitch while I was growing up. And she blatantly played favorites with me and Dante, so what if she does that to Matteo and he feels like he’s not worth anything?”

“Hey,” Hartley stood up from the couch, shifting a mostly asleep Matt to one arm and setting the nearly empty bottle on the arm of the couch, crossing the room to give Cisco a tight hug. “Matt’s never going to think that, because we’re never going to let him think that. He’ll always know how important he is to us. So it’s up to you, do you want her to meet Matt?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said, burying his face in Hartley’s chest and taking the sleeping infant in his arms. “She wants to meet for lunch on Friday.”

“I can cancel my lunch with my parents if you want me to come.”

“Maybe we could have her join us?” Cisco offered, “Two birds, one stone?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hartley agreed. “I’ll call my parents.”

* * *

“Francisco,” his mother said sharply. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Feeding my son?” Cisco responded. “Is there a problem?”

“You are,” she made a disgusted noise. “Give me the baby,” she demanded.

Cisco hesitated for a moment, Matt had just latched onto the bottle and it was crazy hard to get him to do so.

“Francisco Juan Ramon,” she snapped. Cisco jumped slightly and carefully passed Matt to her, careful to move the bottle so he could keep eating.

His mother had no such qualms, removing the bottle from the infant’s mouth.

“Mom!” Cisco exclaimed as Matt started crying.

“He looks just like you,” she said, ignoring the wails. “Pity.”

“Cisquito?” Hartley came into the living room, his parents right behind him. “What’s going on?”

Cisco couldn’t speak, but it wasn’t hard for Hartley to tell the problem. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and plucked the infant from his mother-in-law’s arms. “Do we need to go?” he asked Cisco softly, putting Matt back in Cisco’s arms.

“Yes,” Cisco answered. “I want to go home.”

“Then let’s go,” Hartley said, picking up the diaper bag, one arm wrapped around Cisco’s shoulders.

Cisco nodded, finally getting Matt calmed enough to settle him into the carrier before standing up, Hartley’s arm slipping down so that he could hold his husband’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Mrs. Ramon snapped, standing as if to block the doorway.

“I’m taking my husband and son home,” Hartley told her sharply.

“You can’t leave,” she denied. “What about lunch?”

“We’ll order a pizza,” Hartley said shortly. “But we’re not staying in this toxic environment for a minute longer.” Hartley left the room, fingers still linked with Cisco’s. “We’re leaving,” he told his parents. “You can come with us, or you can go home, but we’re not staying here.”

His mother nodded. “We can meet you there if you like,” she said. “Or we can just meet next week if that’s better.”

“You shouldn’t have to not meet your grandson because my mother is a bitch,” Cisco cracked a bitter smile. “Besides, the more people we have, the more food I can convince Hartley to order.”

“Like you listen when I tell you no anyways,” Hartley said with a fond eye roll and closing the front door behind him.

“That’s what you love about me,” Cisco said with an honest grin and a squeeze of Hartley’s hand.

“That may be one reason,” Hartley allowed.

* * *

“And then, Hartley looked up at me, with all the seriousness his four-year-old self-contained and asked, ‘Mommy, why can’t my jack-o-lantern turn into a pumpkin like Cinderella’s’?”

Cisco could barely breathe he was laughing so hard, “What did you say?” he asked when he could breathe again.

“I told him that his life was so much better than Cinderella’s had been, so his fairy godmother hadn’t come yet.”

Cisco had to think about that for a moment before he yawned so widely his face nearly split in two.

“We should head out now Rachel,” Mr. Rathaway, Osgood, said, “It’s getting late.”

Rachel nodded, standing from the couch she had been sitting on. “It’s been good to get to know you Cisco,” she said with a fond smile. “Everything with you and Hartley moved so quickly, we hadn’t had time to get to know each other properly.”

“I had fun,” Cisco agreed with a smile of his own. “I’m going to check on Matt and go to bed,” he kissed Hartley on the cheek. “Don’t stay up too much later, bed’s too cold without you.”

“I won’t be too much longer,” Hartley promised, “Good night.”

“Night all,” Cisco said with a wave, heading to his room.

“You two seem happy,” Rachel said.

“We are,” Hartley said with a soft smile. “I didn’t think I would get this kind of ending, but I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did too,” his mother said, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll see you next Friday.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Hartley agreed. “Bye Mom, bye Dad.”

Osgood pat his son on the back and Rachel gave her son a kiss on the cheek and both Rathaways left the house.

Hartley locked the door behind his parents with a smile on his face and went to join his husband in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 1/20/18 for Spanish

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I don't own Legends of (Super)flarrow
> 
> Also, when Hartley speaks in Spanish, he said "You love my sweet words."


End file.
